Birthday Madness
by booktiger22
Summary: Rukia and the rest of Soul Society have something planned for Ichigo's birthday but the only thing standing in their way is the fact that Ichigo hates birthdays, will they be able to fix that? and what does Urahara have up his sleeve? Rating T for now rating may go up later on. YAOI don't like don't read. Ichi/Hichi not necessarily in that order.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this will eventually be yaoi, I'm not sure about the pairing. Please review and let me know what you want to see and if you liked it. I'm sick while writing this and my final exams are coming up so I might not be able to post for a while. Thanks for reading also I'm thinking IT will be explained later.**

 **-Booktiger22**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo as much as much as it is loved in it's fans hearts.

It was Ichigo's birthday tomorrow and he was worried. Last year Rukia lied to him and said there was an emergency in soul society. Without thinking Ichigo had used his badge to pop out of his body before rushing to the Urahara Shoten and traveling through the Senkiamon. When he had arrived he was told to go to the 6th squad headquarters. So he did. Let's just say that it didn't go very well for poor Ichigo. He rushed through the doors only to find no one there. Or so he thought. Then everyone jumped out and yelled SURPRISE! Ichigo almost had a heart attack. When he turned around there stood Rukia, big devious smirk on her face. Ichigo hated birthdays. They had once been good things, before IT happened. He'd hated birthdays ever since.

What followed was a lot of drinking, which Ichigo wasn't part of. And a bunch of party games. Ikkaku kept saying that Ichigo needed to commemorate his birthday with a battle. Yumichika wanted Ichigo to go shopping with him and Matsumomto kept angering Toshiro. All in All it was a mess. And guess who was left to clean it up? Ichigo. All because he was the only one not passed out drunk on the floor. After taking care of everyone he'd slipped out silently to go home. That was when Shiro interrupted with a, "Hey King, sup?" Ichigo had ignored him walking on towards his house. When Ichigo got home he flopped down in bed and fell asleep. He refused to talk to anyone at the soul society for days.

Tomorrow was his birthday and he just knew Rukia wasn't going to leave well enough alone. Ichigo sighed and started to work on his homework. Who knew what would happen tomorrow? Nothing could be said for sure. He fell asleep half way through his math.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of his father yelling, "Ichigo my son is growing up!" before dodging a flying kick to the head. Grumbling Ichigo made his way down the stairs to the kitchen where a delicious meal was being laid out by Yuzu. Pancakes and waffles, with whipped cream and syrup. Just the way he liked them. Stomach growling Ichigo started to dig in when he heard his father's voice, "Son, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but I didn't want you worrying. Yuzu, Karin and I will all be leaving shortly to go on a trip. We won a sweepstakes and since you're a responsible teenager you will have to stay here. But to make up for it I will allow you to throw a party, with girls!" Ichigo blinked and looked up from his meal, leaving what were they talking about? It took a minute for it to fully settle in, his family was leaving on his birthday. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem, in fact Ichigo would be overjoyed. But not with the threat of Rukia and her mischievous plans looming. "No! Dad you can't go!" Ichigo shouted, overcome with worry about the night's events. "Now Son, your sisters and I would be fools to waste this chance…" Isshin lectured Ichigo sternly. As much as Ichigo was afraid of Rukia he was more afraid Yuzu would be sad if he forbade her from going, so he told his father to go.

At school Ichigo was distracted and kept missing the questions his teachers asked him. Keigo and Orihime had worried looks on their faces. They knew how much Ichigo hated birthdays. So they tried to cheer him up by telling jokes. It still didn't work. Tatsuki even ate Orihime's horrible cooking just so Ichigo would laugh at the look on her face. Still Ichigo remained stoic.

Arriving home, Ichigo went to look for a glass when he heard a knock on his door. "Coming!" he shouted before walking towards the door. Standing at the door was Renji with a big goofy smile on his face. "Hey there Ichigo, mind if I come in?" Ichigo blanched, what was Renji doing here? Oh well, might as well let him in. Motioning for Renji to follow him Ichigo headed upstairs to his room, only to find Byakuya, Toshiro. Ukitake, Kepachi, and Urahara all lounging around. This was bad. Had Rukia figured out his secret? He hoped not.

Ichigo walked in, eyes guarded and suspicious. "What are you all doing here?" he asked cautiously. Nothing good would come of this and he was sure of it. Byakuya inclined his head in greeting while Ukitake just smiled. Urahara held out a box wrapped in paper covered in stars. Ichigo eyed Urahara suspiciously before opening the lid. It was a cake. And boy did it look good. Covered in molten chocolate and lightly dusted with powdered sugar. He'd heard of these cakes before he believed they were called lava cakes. They supposedly came from America. His stomach growled and he realized he'd been so distracted that he forgot to eat lunch.

Ichigo hurriedly ran downstairs to grab a fork and knife before returning and splitting the cake between all of them. "Thanks." He muttered before chowing down. The flavor was rich chocolate with just a hint of something Ichigo couldn't place. Looking up Ichigo realized that nobody else had eaten their cake. Why not? Did they not like chocolate? Then Ichigo realized his mistake. The cake was from Urahara, you don't eat ANYTHING made by Urahara, and under no circumstances is it a good idea. Ichigo groaned before his head hit the floor and all he knew was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here is the second chapter and since I didn't get a suggestion for the pairing, I'm thinking Hichi/Ichi. Read and enjoy. please review and let me know if you want more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

Ichigo awoke feeling dizzy and disoriented. He was still in his room. Same old bed and clothes. Ichigo started to sit up when he heard a voice behind him, "So your awake Kurosaki Ichigo." The voice was so formal it had to be Byakuya. But where was he? Ichigo looked around his room searching for any sign of the noble. He couldn't find a trace. Shaking his head, Ichigo stood up and headed for the door. Only to be stopped by another voice, "Ichigo don't leave." This time Ichigo was sure that he'd heard Renji. Once again he looked around but Renji was nowhere to be seen. This had to be a mistake, yes, that was it. This was all a mistake. Urahara put a drug in his cake and this was a drug induced delusion. "Oh my, Kurosaki. I'm offended that you think that way about me." A light lilting voice rang throughout the room. Only then did Ichigo realize he'd been speaking out loud.

"Guys, this isn't funny. I feel like I've been dragged through Hell and back, so just come out already!" Okay, Ichigo was really starting to get frustrated. Where the hell were they? Were they using a kidou of some sort? Ichigo's feet landed on the floor heavily as he rummaged through his room. He didn't really know what he was looking for but he was sure he would recognize it when he saw it. A chuckle came from the direction of Ichigo's closet and Ichigo realized that they weren't using kidou at all, they were hiding in his closet! Really! Why does everyone use his closet? It's his isn't it? Ichigo strode over to the door of the closet and pulled it back to reveal three giggling males. That's right giggling. Ichigo was about to yell at them when a wave of nausea hit him like a punch to the gut. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor clutching at his stomach.

Something felt off. Something was missing. How did he not notice this before? Ichigo hissed in pain as a violent spasm rocked his body. One of his eyes turned black and yellow and his voice came out watery when he spoke, "What the hell did you do to me?" it was barely above a whisper and Ichigo wasn't even sure they heard him until Urahara responded, "Ichigo, what's happening right now is your hollow is gaining the ability to materialize here, in the outside world. You're always complaining about sharing a body so we figured that if we gave your hollow the ability to materialize upon your will, you could kick him out of your head for a while." This wasn't the response Ichigo was expecting. Somewhere in his head Ichigo heard his hollow grunt in pain before speaking, "King, this hurts. Make it stop, whatever you're doing stop!" Hichigo apparently didn't know what was going on and it seemed he was also in pain. Well at least he wasn't the only one suffering.

His body continued to jerk with violent spasms for a few more minutes before they stopped. Ichigo felt like he'd been hit by a train. Every bone, muscle, joint, and tendon in his body hurt. Ichigo really wanted to kill someone right now. Preferably Urahara, sadly he was in no condition to move. Ichigo's vision was hazy and unfocused as he made out the worried expressions on Renji's. Byakuya's, and Urahara's faces. Serves them right. His whole body ached and his hollow's probably did too. Not that he cared… off the point. Urahara was going to pay… well, as soon as Ichigo could move that was.

Painstakingly slowly the pain ebbed away. It eventually died down to just a dull ache in his bones. Urahara and Byakuya had left a long time ago and Renji was starting to get restless. All he did was pace the floor. Back and forth and back and forth, over and over and over again. It was driving Ichigo insane. A time later he snapped, "Cut it out Renji! My head aches and my bones are throbbing! Throbbing! That's not normal!" his face was an unnatural shade of red. He was positively murderous, as a matter of fact he was practically radiating murderous intent.

A frazzled looking Renji sat down on the floor next to Ichigo. After scratching the back of his head he began, "Listen Ichigo, this wasn't my idea. It was Urahara's and Rukia happened to like it, so now I'm sitting here and hoping that you'll forgive me. We really only wanted to do you a favor, we thought that maybe if you and your hollow could come to an agreement of some sort you could be alone in your head for once. I was wary of the idea as was Kuchiki Taicho but we both agreed because we thought it might be useful," Renji's voice was hoarse as he spoke, "And wouldn't it be amazing to have a sparring partner whenever you need one?" Ichigo was shocked at the pineapple's words. He didn't think he'd ever heard Renji apologize, or ask for forgiveness. At least not around him.

In the end the look in his friend's eyes broke Ichigo and he sighed, "Fine, I forgive you but if something ever goes wrong I want you to have Urahara make an antidote or something to reverse the process." Renji's eyes lit up like stars before he jumped on Ichigo, flustering him. "Renji! Get off me! You're heavy and my body aches." Ichigo was blushing ten different shades of red as Renji scrambled off. "I'm sorry Ichigo!" he quickly apologized and started heading towards the window when he turned around and said, "I really am sorry Ichigo." Regret was written on his face as he said this and Ichigo nodded. That was all Renji needed before he opened the window and climbed through.

*^*^Creative Page Break^*^* ;)

Ichigo was dreading telling his hollow, who he decided to call Hichigo. Not that he knew that. if he did he would think Ichigo was soft and then he would never get any peace. Ever notice that the ONE thing you want most seems to avoid you at all costs? Yeah, Ichigo's life in a sentence. Sighing he heaved himself off the ground against the protests of his body, and flopped down on his bed. He felt weary and hardly winced at the throbbing in his bones. It felt like an age old wound, not noticeable unless you aggravate it.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before diving into his conscience. His inner world looked like a tornado had hit it and for a moment Ichigo felt a twinge of worry being played on the strings of his heart before he saw a strand of white hair hanging over the edge of a tilted slab of concrete. Scrambling over the fallen debris Ichigo reached the other side of the slab. What he saw made his heart stop. Hichigo was sprawled out bleeding from several cuts. One particularly nasty cut went straight across his chest and ripped right through his Shihakusho. Ichigo panicked before remembering, he can materialize in my world now right? Taking a deep breath Ichigo thought of his room and Hichigo lying on his bed.

Ichigo was jolted out of his trance by a weight on his chest. Hichigo was lying on top of him, unconscious and barely breathing. Ichigo gingerly rolled Hichigo off him so that he could breathe again and took a minute to think about things. When Hichigo was in his head it was annoying because at any point in time he could just decide to read Ichigo's thoughts, so Ichigo had never admitted it to himself before but he liked his hollow, and now that his hollow could materialize he wouldn't be able to read his thoughts (though he knew Ichigo was gay) Ichigo could freely analyze the situation.

His hollow was lying on his bed, bleeding. Bleeding?! Ichigo had totally forgot about his injuries. Ichigo sprang to his feet and ran down the stairs to the clinic. He grabbed bandages and rubbing alcohol as well as a change of clothes from the dryer. Painfully aware of his hollow lying upstairs bleeding, Ichigo frantically sprinted up the stairs and flung open the door. He rushed to Hichigo's side and slid his clothes off him, except for his underwear. He left those on.

Ichigo poured rubbing alcohol on a rag before cleaning Hichigo's wounds and bandaging them. After he was done with cleaning him up he was so tired he passed out on the bed and was asleep in no time. Unaware of the fact that his hollow had started to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, so i'm going to raise the rating just to be careful, but there is nothing explicit in this chapter, maybe in the next but not in this one. thanks for reading and why do they call Hichigo 'Dark Ichigo' it's annoying, does anyone else agree? I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Other wise Ichigo would give his hollow a name. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

Ichigo was extremely startled by the first thing he saw when he woke up. A pair of molten golden eyes right above his own, looking a bit curious, and mostly lethal. Ichigo panicked and sat up so quick that Hichigo couldn't even react. A loud CRACK bounced off the walls as groans filled the air. So fast that Ichigo barely had time to blink a very dangerous looking Hichigo pushed him onto his back and pinned his wrists above his head before straddling his waist.

This was bad, Ichigo was panicking. Heat rushed to his face as he struggled, wiggling under Hichigo. A smirk graced his horse's face as he struggled. It was useless. Suddenly, Hichigo's face appeared in Ichigo's line of view and Ichigo went still. A low seductive voice whispered against his neck, "King, don't fight me and tell me what's happening." There was an almost undetectable tremor in his voice as he said this. Virtually non-existent, but Ichigo heard it. He knew that his hollow was scared. And so he spoke, "First, I don't know much, but I will tell you all that I know, if you get off me. And would you stop growling!" it's true, Hichigo had been growling at him and since his head was still positioned to where it was tucked into the space between his shoulder and neck the growls resonated through his body. It was giving him a slight problem.

Hichigo showed his consent by moving painstakingly slowly off of Ichigo. After Hichigo was done moving off Ichigo, Ichigo stood up before sitting so that he was facing Hichigo who was sitting at one end of his bed perpendicular to the window. Ichigo folded his hands in his lap as an attempt to keep Hichigo from noticing anything unusual and began to speak, "So, basically what happened was Urahara and Rukia schemed and came up with a plan," Hichigo snorted as Ichigo continued, "My family left to go on vacation without me on my birthday so yeah. I came up here and…" "Cut to da chase Ichigo." Hichigo said. "AS I WAS SAYING," Ichigo raised his voice and shot an annoyed glance at Hichigo, "When I got up here Urahara, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Renji were here. They told me they were here to celebrate my birthday, which they know I hate." Ichigo's face was starting to look annoyed, "Urahara gave me a package with a cake and I ate the cake, not the whole thing only a couple of bites when I noticed that… ""WAIT," Hichigo sounded alarmed, "YA ATE A CAKE URAHARA GAVE YOU! Are you stupid?" Ichigo cleared his throat in a way that almost sounded like a growl and pointedly raised his voice as he continued, "No one else was eating the cake. Then I blacked out. When I came to Urahara kinda explained what he did. He said that the cake gave me the ability to materialize you into the real world so that I could have some peace of mind. I don't know much or even if it's permanent or not but it is awesome to not have you in my head." He looked at Hichigo as if daring him to comment. He didn't.

Ichigo was about to say something when Hichigo moved to go to the window. Ichigo lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked, alarmed. Two gold eyes stared at him and then he spoke, "I'm going to teach your friends a lesson." "No!" Ichigo yelled and tackled Hichigo. They hit the floor with a thud. Ichigo sprawled out on Hichigo's chest. Pinning his arms down, there was an insane tone to his voice when he huffed out, "Renji's having Urahara an antidote, and besides do you really want to go back in my head Hichi…" Ichigo abruptly closed his mouth and got off Hichigo. That was a close call he'd almost let the name slip.

Ichigo was suddenly pulled back by a cold hand on his shoulder. Two arms of steel wrapped around him as he was pulled back against a rock hard chest. "What we're you about to say Ichigo?" Hichigo's voice was dangerously low and animalistic. Ichigo shook his head and closed his mouth tight, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Hichigo let go of him only for a moment before turning him around so that they were pressed flush against him before grabbing Ichigo's face in his iron grip and bringing his own face just inches away from Ichigo's. "Tell me." His voice was commanding and Ichigo's small problem was going to become very noticeable very soon if he didn't do something quick. So, he blurted it out, "Hichigo!" Hichigo's eyes widened and he momentarily let go of Ichigo. That's when Ichigo broke away, slipping out from under Hichigo's arms and sprinting for the bath room.

Once in the bathroom Ichigo turned on the shower before locking the door and was in the middle of stripping off his clothes when a knock came from the door. "Ichigo, let me in." Hichigo sounded deadly and Ichigo gulped. Chances were if he let Hichigo in he'd notice for sure Ichigo's not so little problem, but if he didn't… Ichigo got scared just thinking about it. "Not now Hichigo, I'm taking a shower." Ichigo tried to sound forceful. "Fine, don't then, I'm sure I can find better things to do with my time, such as getting revenge on some Shinigami per se." Ichigo was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Groaning in frustration Ichigo yanked his pants on wincing at the friction and kept his shirt off before grabbing a bathrobe and shrugging it on.

After he tied the bathrobe Ichigo yanked the door open to find a very pissed Hichigo on the other side. The only reason Hichigo was still in this world was because Ichigo couldn't take care of his problem with him in his head. So, stepping into the hallway Ichigo grumbled, "You're probably hungry, I'll make you something." Before heading down the stairs to the kitchen. Listening to Hichigo storming down the steps behind him Ichigo started to get nervous.

Ichigo's sister always let him cook when he had a bad day, he loved cooking. Cooking was a relaxing activity, his favorite thing to cook was dessert so he decided to take his mind off Hichigo by cooking a delicious moist Red Velvet cake.

Ichigo started to get the pans out when a voice came from behind him, "So, Ichigo what's my last name?" "What?" Ichigo asked. "My last name." Hichigo repeated slowly. "Shirosaki." Ichigo said, "Your name is Shirosaki Hichigo."

 _A/N: please let me know if you are okay with the rating change or if you want to keep this story Teen and I will try my hardest to keep it a good romance but not graphic._

 _-Booktiger22_


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro was really grating on Ichigo's nerves. Why wouldn't he leave Ichigo alone? It'd been three hours since Ichigo had cooked dinner and it was starting to get late. Ichigo hadn't slept for days… 'All of this because of a stupid birthday' he thought to himself absently. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by a poke to his arm, "Oi, King" his hollow announced. "I wanna go somewhere." "Absolutely not." Ichigo shot back, not about to be undone by his hollow. Right now they were sitting on the couch watching an American Horror movie… Shiro was fascinated but Ichigo had seen this a million times.

Shiro scowled and pounced on Ichigo like a cat. For some reason Shiro was heavier that Ichigo, and colder. Shiro's body went limp and Ichigo struggled, flailing his arms and legs about. But to no avail, Shiro was too heavy. Panting, Ichigo breathed out, "What do… you… think… you're doing." He attempted to sound angry but it was no use, he was too aware. Shiro's chest rose and fell against his and his eyes looked dangerous. "Take me," Hichigo spoke under his breath, at this point Ichigo was having really perverted thoughts and his face was turning a deep crimson… "to the amusement park." "Whaaa?" and just like that Ichigo snapped out of it. Growling he threw all his weight upward and to the side, knocking Hichigo onto the floor and making himself land on top of him.

Ichigo had just about had it with this, whatever this was. Ichigo brought his head down and slowly closed the distance between himself and Shiro and stopped, did he really want to do this? Yeah he did. "Fuck this." He muttered and with one swift motion he closed the remaining space and kissed Shiro, a powerful needy kiss, all of his pent up emotion brought to the surface at last. The kiss turned deep and savage before long, Shiro taking the lead and flipping their positions so that he was on top. Smirking he bit down lightly on Ichigo's neck and Ichigo let out a low moan, it felt so good. Shiro's hands moved skillfully over his shirt and started to undo the buttons before he kissed a line down Ichigo's torso and paused before peeking below the rim of Ichigo's boxers and humming appreciatively. His hand grazed Ichigo's crotch and Ichigo gasped at the friction as Shiro chuckled sadistically. "What a naughty king I have." Shiro murmured as he removed Ichigo's shirt as well as his own. Shiro's skin rubbed against his own as Ichigo's erection grew. Ichigo's eyes were pleading for Shiro to get on with it but Shiro just smirked and moved his head down to Ichigo's thigh nipping at the tender flesh before slowly, painstakingly removing Ichigo's boxers and tossing them to some remote corner of the room.

Ichigo gasped as the cool air caressed his exposed flesh, and he shivered. Shiro was looking hungrily at his cock. Slowly he moved a slender hand and wrapped it around his cock, fisting him. Then he lowered his head and took the tip into his mouth. Shiro's head bobbed up and down on Ichigo's length sucking on it. "Shiro…" Ichigo's voice stuttered as he came into Shiro's mouth. Shiro licked his lips and shoved his fingers into Ichigo's mouth, "Suck." He said, a simple command that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo tentatively licked Shiro's fingers and then started sucking them.

When Shiro decided they were wet enough slowly entered a finger into Ichigo. Ichigo winced and the unexpected pain as Shiro started to finger fuck him, entering another finger until he had three. After a couple of minutes Shiro deemed Ichigo ready and grabbed a nearby bottle of lotion to lube himself up and slowly entered Ichigo, giving him time to adjust before burying himself to the hilt. "Oh god Ichigo, you're so tight." He panted and started moving causing Ichigo minor discomfort then he hit the spot and Ichigo shamelessly cried out for more, "Give me more Shiro." He pleaded, blushing and the sensation. Shiro pounded into Ichigo relentlessly until the sensations were too overwhelming and they both came. Screaming each other's names. Shiro slumped forward onto Ichigo and pulled out whispering, "I love you Ichi, I always have."

Ichigo woke to warm breath on his head and sighed contentedly, it finally happened he slept with Shiro. He was curled in Shiro's arms head tucked under his chin. Ichigo looked up at the window just in time to catch Renji throw him a wink and launch himself off the balcony.

A/N- that's it folks, sorry for taking so long to update I've been on vacation for a while. I might consider more chapters if I get some reviews. Keep following me… who knows I may try a different pairing next time and don't judge please that was my first attempt at smut. Thanks for reading y'all.

-Booktiger22


	5. the backstory part 1

**A/N: so recently I've been getting more story followers even though in the last update I said that it was the end… in response to those follows I have decided to write two more chapters… the last hurrahs if you will. I will not be continuing this unless I am asked… this is the story of why Ichigo hates birthdays. Or part of it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

Ichigo shivered, he was in pain and his leg hurt. Where was Yukina? Where had they taken her? His mind spun with unanswered questions. Just an hour ago they had been heading to a convenience store to buy a cake. Today was his birthday and he was confused… last her remembered they were walking home when a strange smell had filled their senses… then all he knew was black.

Ichigo desperately tried to think back to before the accident. He'd noticed someone following them but had thought nothing of it. Then the answer was there, so obvious. They'd been kidnapped. With a rush of adrenaline Ichigo stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg. First things first. He needed to find out where he was.

It was dark, and stuffy, but not small. So he was most likely in a building not a box. There was a rancid stench in the air overpowering his senses, he almost gagged. Staggering he felt around for a wall. Ah! There it was to his left. He gently felt the wall to make sure it was what he thought it was, a wall and it was indeed a wall. But the wall had a crusty feeling to it, oh well. He put all his weight on his non injured leg and gasped for air. He knew he needed to be quiet and so he tried his best. He bent down and felt around the floor for something to use as a weapon… Bingo! A broom. Not much but better than nothing.

Ichigo then carefully made his way along the wall feeling for a light switch, sticking the broom out in front of him in case of obstacles. He was getting frustrated where was the light switch! Then he found it. Taking a breath he flipped the switch eager to find his way out of here and find Yukina.

The light flicked on, dim with a greenish tint to it. The first thing Ichigo beheld was died blood, everywhere. It coated the walls, the floor, the ceiling and the mysterious white bags hanging from it. Ichigo shuddered and then steeled himself… he had to find Yukina and get her out of here. Ichigo limped around checking the room from head to toe. Then he noticed a door. Slowly, he made his way towards the metal door.

Upon reaching the metal door Ichigo made a mental note to be brave. His little hand reached for the door and slowly opened it. What he saw made his mouth open in a silent scream and tears run down his face, Yukina. She was bound to a table her eye sockets empty and her teeth missing. One of her arms were missing and the other was twisted at an unimaginable angle. Her mouth was frozen in a toothless smile and stomach was split open…. Her internal organs spilling out of her body.

Ichigo's knees gave out and he collapsed. He sobbed, deep wracking sobs. He was completely unaware of a person making his way up to him. They placed a hand on his shoulder and gripped dislocating it. Ichigo screamed and leapt to his feet. He blindly swung the broom still in his hand at the faceless man. "Now, now little one. No need to be afraid." A sickly sweet, yet razor sharp voice spoke. "Liar!" Ichigo screamed and swung the broom again in blind fury and heard a sickening crack as it made contact with the man's skull. Ichigo ran away the broom still clutched tightly in his hands… who was that man? Was he the kidnapper? No, most likely just the care taker. Which meant that there was still someone out there killing kids. Ichigo noticed a wooden door to his right was open and veered towards it. It was most likely the room the man came out of and the room the other man must be in. Ichigo barreled through the opening headfirst and stopped. A dead Yukina was standing before him… well not exactly standing, she was being controlled by strings. Just like a puppet. It wasn't Yukina it was just her body, Ichigo would not be fooled.

Ichigo looked up towards the rafters expecting something to jump out at him any second now. It was instead a voice he heard. It spoke of death and pointless existence. Ichigo felt a chill run down his spine and he ran as fast as he could towards the exit. It was within his line of sight when he felt goosebumps spring up from his skin. He was paralyzed. A deep nauseating fear wreaked havoc at his very core. The shadows closed in on him writhing in a snake like manner. The world spun further and further from his view. The last thing he heard was a shrewd laugh that all but assured his demise.

 **A/N: so what'd y'all think? You like? I wonder how little Ichigo is going to get out of this predicament ne? I've decided to be mean and leave y'all with a cliff hanger. Yukina is a fictional character and bears no resemblance to anyone with her name. I just needed a friend to go along with Ichigo so yeah… eagerly await the next chapter and thanks for reading.**


End file.
